


Stronger Than You

by jackmarkdanphil2003



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 11:13:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7358926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackmarkdanphil2003/pseuds/jackmarkdanphil2003
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I don't even know</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stronger Than You

I watched as the kid walked into judgment hall. Time to start this fight once more...

"heya. you've been busy, huh? ... so, i've got a question for ya. do you think even the worst person can change...? that everyone can be a good person, if they just try? heh heh heh heh... all right. well, here's a better question. do you wanna have a bad time?"

As I was about to continue the kid held up a hand. "what?" I asked in irritation

"Before you continue with that, I wanted to ask you a small...favor"

What the hell was this kid going on about?

"So you see, on the surface this world is known as a video game."

"ummmm.........."

"And there is a fan base"

"ummmmm"

"And there's this song..."

"what the hell are you talking 'bout?"

The kid proceeded to pull out a... cell phone?

"Just listen to it and then we could maybe do a duet version of the song?"

After that sentence I summoned a gaster blaster and blasted the kid.

To this timeline, I have no idea what the hell that was.


End file.
